Kiss Niel
by Wonnie
Summary: Niel mencoba membuat kue. kue itu berbentuk bulat dan kecil sehingga bisa habis dalam sekali gigit. Baci.Baci adalah istilah italia yang artinya ciuman. begitulah yang tertulis disudut buku majalah resep yang Niel tengok untuk membuat kue ini. yang menarik ,Niel sama sekali tak menyadari tulisan disudut majalah tersebut sehingga membuat para member berbuat usil padanya.TeenTop fic.


Title : Kiss Niel

Cast : Teen Top

Genre : YAOI ,Comedy, OOC, etc.

Author : Wonnie^^;;;;

Disclaimer : ficlet ini asli karangan author jangan di copas apalagi engga ijin dulu, ficlet yang ini ane remake jadi Boyfriend version di page dan belom dan gg sempet di post ke blog atau page lain, jadi kalo ane nemu yang serupa.. ane bakal ngelakuin apa aja. Teen Top milik TopMediaEnt. Masing-masing milik tuhan . ini hanya Fiction bukan kejadian nyata jadi.. NO BASH!

Happy Reading+++++

Suatu Hari di Dorm Teen Top…

"kau sedang apa Hyung?" Changjo melihat Niel sibuk bergumam dan mengambil bahan-bahan didalam kulkas dan lemari dapur. Ia lihat Namja bernama Niel tersebut telah lengkap memakai celemek dan pastinya akan memasak sesuatu. Karena merasa Niel tidak mendengarnya, maka ia berinisiatif untuk bertanya lagi. "hyung kau mau memasak? Memasak apa?" Changjo duduk dikursi dekat meja yang langsung mengahadap Niel yang sedang meletakkan bahan yang diambilnya keatas meja tersebut.

"eh? Changjo sejak kapan kau disana?" Niel menjadi kelabakkan dan menjatuhkan tepung hingga mengenai wajah juga tubuhnya."aigoo~ hyung kau kurang hati-hati.." Changjo mengusap tepung di pipi Niel lembut sedangkan Niel membersihkan kelopak matanya. "itu karena kau mengagetkanku Changjo-ah==" Niel memanyunkan bibirnya sebal, Changjo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"mau kubantu hyung?" Changjo mulai berdiri dari kursinya, namun ditahan oleh Niel. "tidak Changjo-ah, aku ingin membuatnya sendiri. Kau perhatikan saja^^" Niel kembali mengambil tepung, Changjo hanya bisa memandang Niel sedang mencampur-campur bahan itu sesuai dengan buku resep yang ditengoknya berkali-kali. "kau sebenarnya sedang membuat kue apa hyung? Kok kecil begitu? Sekali gigit juga habis." Komentar Changjo menoel-noel kue yang telah Niel susun di Loyang panggangan. "ini…" Niel memberikan buku resep yang sejak tadi ditengoknya pada Changjo. Changjo membaca cepat keterangannya, tapi satu kata yang membuatnya memberhentikan mata-nya pada kata tersebut '_Baci dalam bahasa italia adalah ciuman, karena itulah bentuknya kecil dan sekali gigit cocok untuk kado dihari valentine atau saat santai_' batin Changjo meresapi satu kalimat itu dengan khidmat #plakkk. Ia memberi lingkaran merah pada kalimat itu dengan spidol merah yang kebetulan dibawanya sehabis mengerjakan tugas melukisnya.

Ting~

Suara oven menyadarkan Changjo dari aksi konsentrasi membaca resep-nya, atau kalau bisa dibilang hanya kalimat tentang perngertian kue Baci==' Niel membuka oven dan tidak lupa memakai sarung tangan anti panasnya ,kemudian membawa Loyang itu keatas meja. "wawww sepertinya enak, aku coba satu ya Hyung^^" Changjo mengambil sebuah dan mengunyahnya. Niel memperhatikan Changjo untuk mengetahui respon rasa kue bikinannya itu. "bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Niel tak sabar karena Changjo malah mengunyahnya pelan-pelan. Mendengar ucapan Niel terlintaslah sebuah ide jahil. "hyung kemarilah.." jawab Changjo menyuruh Niel memajukan tubuhnya, Niel hanya menurut dan memajukan tubuhnya.

Chu~

Sepersekian detik kemudian Changjo telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal Niel. "uhmmm.. |O.O|" Niel mendesah saat Changjo menyelinapkan lidah basahnya masuk kedalam bibirnya, ia merasakan rasa manis dan hangat kue yang dibagikan Changjo namun, hanya sedikit kasar.

"rasa yang hampir sempurna hyung, namun masih sedikit kasar." Jawab Changjo saat telah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Niel, namja itu masih mengatur nafasnya. "gomawo kue-nya hyung.. oh juga gomawo ciumanmu hihi~" lanjutnya sambil memegangi bibirnya dan mengedipkan matanya genit kearah Niel yang masih mematung, Changjo mengambil sebuah lagi lalu pergi beranjak dari dapur sebelum terkena omelan Niel. '_bibirnya masih lembut dan manis sama seperti pertama kali aku tak sengaja menciumnya di acara rising brother itu hihi.._' Changjo senyum senyum sendiri.

"hyaaaaaa~ apa-apaan Changjo tadi!" Niel berteriak menutup bibirnya(katanya teriak, tapi kok mulutnya ditutup?==') sambil terduduk dilantai. '_masih kasar ya.._' pikir Niel lalu kembali berdiri dan membuat yang baru.

Ting~

"kau membuat apa Niel-ah?" yang sedari tadi main game online dengan Ricky dikamarnya masuk kedapur untuk mengambil cemilan, dan mendapati Niel sedang memanggang kue. "aku membuat kue yang ada diresep itu, karena kupikir itu yang paling mudah dibuat, tapi kata.. changjo.. masih kasar/ jadi kubuat ulang,," jawab Niel panjang lebar dengan rona merah mengingat perbuatan Changjo sebelumnya sementara membaca buku itu tepatnya pada kalimat mencolok yang dilingkari merah. "mana coba kali ini aku coba.." memakan sebuah, meresapi rasanya. "bagaimana hyung? Apa masih kasar?" Tanya Niel dengan harapan menjawab tidak-ini-sudah-sempurna.

"lembek!" jawab singkat. "masa sih! Aku rasa aku sudah sesuai.." elak Niel memandangi kue baci yang baru matang tadi. "kau masukkan berapa telur?" mengambil sebuah lagi. "tiga.." CHU~ sebelum Niel selesai menjawab , telah menciumnya. Ia mengunyah baci itu masih sambil mencium Niel dan membaginya.

"seharusnya kau memasukkan telurnya dua saja, begitu yang tertulis disini.. sudah ya bye babe~" ucap mengambil sisa Baci yang tertinggal di Loyang kedalam piring dan membawanya keluar dari dapur sambil terkekeh.

"YA! LEE BYUNGHYUN PERVERT!" Niel melempar sendok kearah yang baru diambang pintu, namun, terlanjur telah menghindar dan segera kabur. "Hyaaaaaaaa! Dasar pervert!" teriak Niel frustasi, setelahnya ia mengambil buku resep itu dengan dilipat menjadi satu(ngerti gga?==') hingga kalimat yang dilingkari merah itu tak ketahuan(?) oleh Niel. "tapi benar juga ya kata si Byunghyun itu!" ucap Niel dengan sedikit kesal. Maka dari itu ia kembali membuat yang baru dengan uring uringan.

"Hyuuuuuuuung~" tiba-tiba suara teriakkan Ricky menggema didapur Dorm Teen Top, dengan berlari kecil Ricky selamat(?) menghampiri Niel. "ada apa Ricky-ah? Jangan berlarian seperti itu.." ucap Niel yang sedang memasukkan gula ,namun takarannya yang seharusnya 7 sendok makan menjadi 13 sendok makan karena tak sadar saat Ricky mengajaknya mengobrol. "Hyung kau membuat kue! Boleh aku membantumu?" Niel mengangguk dan menyerahkan Loyang dan kertas warpping pada Ricky. "kau tolong hyung memotong dan taruh kertas itu diatas ketiga Loyang ini sembari aku membuat bulatan kue ini." Dengan senang hati Ricky memulai pekerjaannya yang baru(?). "tadi saat battle game online dengan hyung aku terus menang dan ia akhirnya kesal dan lebih memilih tidur. Aku keren kan Hyung hehe^^" ucap Ricky dengan riangnya dan membuat Niel tersenyum puas sambil menaruh adonan yang telah dibuatnya bulat bulat pada loyang, setelah 20 buah adonan selesai ditaruh pada Loyang, Niel menaruhnya pada oven dan memutarnya pengatur suhu hingga 180 derajat dan waktu 15 menit, lalu ia duduk berhadapan dengan Ricky dan mengobrol sambil menikmati teh lemon yang baru Ricky buat.

Ting~

"ah hyung kajja, mereka sudah matang!" Ricky menunjuk-nunjuk oven, Niel tersenyum lalu mengambilnya dan melahapnya bersama Ricky. "hyung.. kok manis sekali ya? Gigiku sampai merinding?" Ricky bergidik, Niel menatapnya heran. '_apa lagi ini?_==' batin Niel masih memandang Ricky, ia mengambil sebuah dan melahapnya. "hyung!" sontak Niel mendongakkan kepalanya, namun tiba-tiba bibir mereka bertemu, Niel membulatkan matanya kaget. Ricky melumatnya lembut dan mengambil potongan kue yang ada didalam mulut Niel. " hyung benar! Memakan kue itu lalu menciummu malah tambah manis, gomawo hyung." Ricky melangkah keluar dapur setelah mengambil segelas air putih. "YAAA! LEE BYUNGHYUN KAU MENGAJARKAN KE-PERVERTANMU PADA URI MAGNAE!" Teriak Niel frustasi memaki .

Disisi lain+++

Hatchiiimmm~

"sepertinya ada yang menyingung soal Magnae lagi..=='" Changjo bersin-bersin saat sedang tiduran diatas rumput halaman dorm Teen Top.

"terlalu manis yah… apa lagi salahku? Jangan jangan aku memasukkan banya gula.. ahhh cerobohnya aku== baiklah aku takkan menyerah GO! GO! AHN DANIEL" Niel kembali semangat mengulang lagi dari awal.

"ahhh capek sekali." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara seseorang memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi didapur hingga mengagetkan Niel yang sedang memutar tombol oven, saking kagetnya ia kelebihan memutar tombol suhunya menjadi 200 derajat dalam 15 menit.

"wuaaaaa Minsoo hyung babo! Lihat ini gara-gara kau aku terlalu panas memanggang kue-ku T_T" teriak Niel tambah frustasi hampir mewek. Minsoo atau lebih akrab disapa CAP ini tersedak kopi panasnya. "waaa panas! Panas panasss.." jerit CAP sambil buru-buru mencuci bibirnya diwastafel, Niel yang melihatnya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya merasa bersalah dan kebingungan.

"mi mian hyung, aku tak tahu kau sudah pulang dari mengatur jadwal dengan manajer dan sedang meminum kopi panas disana…" Niel menghampiri CAP sambil memberinya air mineral. "gwenchana, aku juga salah mengejutkanmu haha~"

Ting~

"akh, kue-nya gosong! T_T" Niel menghampiri oven dan membukanya dan terihatlah benda bulat yang berwarna coklat kehitaman juga mengeluarkan asap. "oops, itu juga pasti salahku ya.." CAP mengelus puncak kepala Niel lalu berjalan menuju meja yang dipakai Niel untuk membuat kue sejak tadi yang keadaannya sudah seperti diinjak injak kucing yang mengejar tikus setelahnya anjing mengejar kucing itu hingga berantakkan sekali keadaannya. "huwaaaa eotthokhae? Aku sudah berkali kali membuatnya dan selalu gagal.." Niel merengek sambil memandangi kue-nya yang telah ia pindahkan keatas meja. CAP memandang benda mengenaskan itu sambil membaca buku resep-nya. "maaf Niel.." CAP mengambil kopi-nya takut takut. "ba bagaimana jika aku mencobanya? Lagipula tak selamanya gosong itu buruk kan?" CAP mencelupkan sebuah baci kedalam kopi-nya lalu dilanjutkan kedalam mulutnya. "uhmmm~" Niel memandangi namja itu yang tampak menikmati benda mengenaskan tersebut terkoyak didalam mulutnya. "bagaimana hyung?" Tanya-nya penasaran, melihatnya CAP menjadi jahil. "tapi akan lebih manis jika aku.. " CHU~ CAP mengecup lama bibir Niel dan sedikit melumatnya. "thanks ya Niel, ini enak!" genit CAP menjilati bibirnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seperti ikan koi kelilipan.*emang ikan koi bisa kelilipan?==* setelah itu segera kabur.

"BANG MINSOO JELEK! CURI CURI KESEMPATAN!" teriak teriak Niel kesal ,sementara itu seseorang masuk dengan tampang bingung akan dongsaengnya satu ini. "Niel kau ada masalah apa dengan CAP hyung? Mengapa kau marah marah seperti itu?" Chunji, namja itu adalah Chunji sambil mengambil air dingin dari kulkas lalu mengahmpiri Niel. "aniya hyung~ kurasa mereka semua sedang dalam proses menuju kegilaan." Rutuk Niel hendak membuang 'benda' gosong itu ke tempat sampah. "lho? Kau membuat kue?" Chunji meminum air dinginnya lalu mengambil celemek lain untuk disampirkan pada tubuhnya. "iya hyung, tapi sedari tadi kasarlah, terlalu lembek-lah, terlalu manis-lah, dan tadi itu gosong.." Niel menghela nafas berat untuk mengingatnya.

"memangnya kue apa sih?" Chunji mengambil satu-satu-nya buku resep diatas meja tersebut, setelah menyadari tulisan dilingkari merah itu ia tertawa geli. "wae hyung? Ada yang lucu dengan buku itu?" Niel tampak keheranan, '_member yang lain juga tersenyum saat melihat buku resep itu_' batin Niel semakin bingung.

"kau membuat kue ini?" Chunji memperlihatkan kedua sisi buku resep itu, hingga Niel menyadari sesuatu. "hey! Apa ini yang dilingkari merah?" wajah Niel memerah membacanya. "pantas saja dia dicium oleh keempat member lainnya. "jeeezzz.."

"ayo kubantu membuat yang baru^^" Chunji dengan ramahnya segera menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, Niel memotong mentega sekitar 50 gr dan memasukkannya kedalam mangkuk. Chunji juga memasukkan 50 gr gula halus. "kau harus mengaduknya dulu.." ucap Chunji lalu menuntun tangan Niel untuk mulai mengaduk dengan spatula karetnya, posisi mereka sangat dekat dengan tangan yang berpegangan, tubuh Chunji tepat dibelakangnya, seperti dipeluk dari belakang membuat Niel entah mengapa memerah disekitar wajah dan telinganya.

"baru kali ini masukkan kedua telur .." lagi lagi Chunji menuntun kedua tangan Niel untuk memecahkan dua telur kedalam mangkuk tadi, kemudian diaduk kembali hingga tercampur merata. Serata warna merah diwajah Niel.

"nah, masukkan 100 gr tepung dan 50 gr kedelai, dan diaduk lagi atau lebih baik diuleni dengan tanganmu." Chunji kembali menguleni, tepatnya Chunji dan Niel menguleni adonan tersebut dengan tangan yang bertautan. "a.. a aku bisa sendiri hh hyung~" Niel menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melepas tautan tangannya dengan Chunji, jantunganya berdebar hanya karena sentuhan kecil hyungnya satu ini.

"baiklah, kurasa wajahmu sangat manis jika merona seperti suka^^" Chunji memperhatikan kegiatan Niel, sementara yang ditatap hanya menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Ting~

"wah Niel, sepertinya sudah matang sempurna^^" Chunji segera memasang sarung tangan anti panas kemudian mengangkat Loyang itu keatas meja, wajah Niel sumringah karena akhirnya dia berhasil membuatnya dengan bantuan Chunji. "hwaaaaa aku ingin mencobanya^^" Niel dengan cepat telah memasukkan sebuah kedalam mulutnya tanpa meniupnya terlebih dulu.

"ahhh panas panas panasshhmmmppphhh~" Chunji dengan kejahilannya telah mencium Niel yang tengah kepanasan. Namun nampaknya, panasnya berkurang saat lidah seseorang masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya, membantu menghabiskan kue itu bersamaan.

"hati hati Niel, jika kau lengah seperti itu… kau akan mendapat sebuah ciuman lagi hihihi~" Chunji cekikikan melihat Niel sepertinya kehilangan arwahnya. Kemudian Chunji kembali mengecup bibir Niel setelahnya melepas celemek dan meninggalkan dapur.

"A-Yo Niel-ah jangan cemberut begitu, kita minta maaf dan terima kasih atas kue-nya tapi kalau soal ciumannya itu tidak..hihi" ucap sambil menangkubkan kedua tangannya sambil bersimpuh dihadapan Niel yang sedang cemberut bersama ke-empat member lainnya yang asik menahan tawa.

"iya hyung lagipula aku hanya mempraktekkan apa yang tertulis disana…" ucap Changjo berakibat mendapat pelototan gratis dari Niel juga member yang lain. "berarti itu kesalahanmu yang membuat lingkaran merah mencolok itu." Chunji mulai menyalahkan Changjo. "aku kan tidak menyuruh kalian melakukan apa yang aku lingkari kan!?" elak Changjo tidak ingin dijadikan kambing hitam oleh para hyungnya.

"ya! Sudah berhenti!" bentak Niel masih mempertahankan cemberutnya. "tapi Niel itu tandanya kami sangat sangat sangat menyayangimu~ Happy White Day walau terlambat hehe" ucap CAP sang leader, membuat Niel kembali merona. "baiklah baiklah, kalian boleh menyingkirkan bata itu dari paha kalian dan juga papan bergerigi yang menjadi alas duduk kalian." Akhirnya kelima member yang tadinya dihukum Niel dengan cara bersimpuh diatas papan bergerigi dan ditambah dengan lima bata yang ditaruh diatas paha mereka berlima, dapat menggerakkan kaki mereka yang keram ditambah sakitnya bersimpuh diatas papan tersebut ditambah lima bata yang membebaninya.

"aduuuhhh kakiku keram=='" keluh Ricky yang merasa kakinya mati rasa, diikuti yang lainnya. "coba kalian melakukan ulang lagi, aku akan menambah hukumannya."Niel memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain "sudahlah Haebaragi Teen Top jangan cemberut begitu, kami sangat menyayangimu loh." Dengan ucapan spontan Changjo, mereka semua segera menerjang Niel dan memeluknya erat berbarengan.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku sulit bernafas!"

+++ Fin +++


End file.
